Be My Supplicant
by Niphuria
Summary: Mirana agrees to grant Alice her Heart's Desire - for a price.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for adult concepts.

Submitted to the AiW Pr0n Battle from the Prompt - Supplication

Mirana agrees to grant Alice her Heart's Desire - for a price.

**Be My Supplicant**

_From: The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal_

_To: Lady Alice Kingsleigh of Marmoreal_

_Opportunity - This is an opportunity for the recipient _

_ of this Note to ask a favour of me. The favour_

_ will be, if is within my power, granted, if the_

_ supplicant agrees to ask me in an appropriate_

_ fashion at the Time of Asking, and if the favour_

_ is the recipient's Heart's Desire._

_ If you wish to take advantage of this opportunity,_

_ meet with me in the Throne Room when Summoned._

Alice clutched the card to her breast. Was this real? Was the offer of a favour from the Queen genuine?

Of course was, she told herself, otherwise she would not have received the card from one of the Queen's frog footmen. So it was genuine and a favour was offered to _her. _

It just seemed so...strange. People were receiving the opportunity to request something from the Queen that would be granted if only she were asked appropriately? However, Alice pondered, what did Mirana deem 'appropriate?'

Perhaps only people Mirana considered special or people who were unlikely to abuse the Queen's good nature were offered such an opportunity.

Alice continued to press the card against her breast and closed her eyes. She closed them even tighter when she felt the threat of tears. No, she must not cry! After all, Mirana could not possibly know what Alice's Heart's Desire was! She could not know much her offer was causing her Champion pain.

Despite her best attempts the young woman could not keep hot tears from seeping beneath her eyelids and trickling in jagged streams down her face.

She should go to bed. Yes; go to bed early and sleep. By morning the Queen's offer would have expired and Alice would not have to bear the humiliation of Asking.

Alice knew that trying to sleep would be useless. She would only lay awake and think thoughts that she had no right to think. Ever.

A knock at her door caused Alice to drop the card. The Summons could not have come for her so soon, could it?

Trembling, the blonde slowly walked to the door, dashing her tears away with the back of her suddenly cold hand.

She opened the door and a frog footman stood there.

"Champion Alice, the Queen has Summoned you. Come with me."

Alice's throat choked and her heart began to pound painfully. "I..." She could not go on.

The frog frowned. "Champion Alice? Sure you are not going to refuse Her Royal Highness?"

"I...I don't know..." Alice's throat constricted so tightly that she could barely breathe.

The footman noticed her unease and smiled at her and blinked, widening his eyes in what he seemed to assume was a friendly fashion.

"There is nothing to fear, Lady Alice," he croaked soothingly. "Just come along with me. If you are unable to face the Queen, she will know what to do. She is kind. She will not harm you, nor will she expect anything that you cannot give."

"But...but what if my...favour is...is something that she cannot grant?"

The frog croaked in a soothing manner. "Lady Alice, then she cannot. What harm is there in asking? Please, come."

* * *

"Alice, dear, why do you tremble so?"

Mirana sat calmly on her throne and gazed at her nervous friend. When Alice opened her mouth to speak, but failed to utter any words, Mirana opened her arms wide and held her palms upward.

"Alice, there is nothing to be afraid of. I simply want you to tell me your Heart's Desire and I have no greater wish than to grant it."

"But...you..." Alice was shaking so violently that she felt ill.

Mirana smiled gently. "Please continue, Alice."

Alice took a deep breath and managed to regain some of her composure. "Your Majesty..."

"Mirana, dear. Call me Mirana."

Alice swallowed and willed her heart to slow its frantic pounding. The pulse thudded in her ears and she could barely hear.

"I...you...Mirana," she began, then stopped. She took another breath. She had to find her voice and speak!

"Mirana, if you knew my Heart's Desire, you would never have offered me a Favour," Alice managed to choke out. "So, you may as well dismiss me. I should..."

"Alice, you will remain here," Mirana commanded gently. "Now, come closer."

Knees shaking so badly that she wobbled, Alice obeyed. She moved until she was standing so close to her Queen that if she extended her hand she could touch her.

"Very good," Mirana said, smiling again. "Now, let me explain a few things to you, dear. Firstly, you are my Supplicant right now, are you not?"

Alice gazed into Mirana's kind eyes and her mouth suddenly went dry. The Queen was more correct than she could ever know!

"I...yes." Why did she say that? Shouldn't she plead for dismissal? But Mirana was so kind and loving, so giving and sweet, so beautiful, and...irresistible. Yes, most of all, at this moment, she was irresistible.

"Good, my darling Alice. Now, I believe that Supplication is best performed on one's knees, don't you agree?"

She wanted Alice to kneel before her? Alice found the very thought of kneeling before this woman almost overwhelmed her already inflamed nerves. She also found the thought incredibly appealing and...arousing.

Alice knelt. Unable to tear her eyes from Mirana's ethereally beautiful face, she saw the Queen's eyes glitter for just a moment, before they resumed their calm and placid appearance.

Mirana leaned forward, her breath caressing Alice's forehead. "Now, you take my hands into yours, keep your eyes locked with mine, and allow your Heart's Desire to fill your mind."

"That...that's all?"

"Yes, Alice. That's all."

"But, Mirana, you mustn't know my Heart's Desire! I don't want you to!"

"Why not, Alice? And, perhaps, more importantly, why do you assume that I do not already know your Heart's Desire?"

Alice gasped and would have fallen backward had Mirana not suddenly clasped her hands and held her upright. She swallowed again and felt dread creep along her spine. Could the Queen really know?

Alice closed her eyes and willed herself to breath steadily. No, Mirana could be many things, but she doubted that the Queen was a mind-reader.

Alice opened her eyes and locked them with Mirana's, suddenly feeling that she had nothing to lose.

"Very well."

Mirana quirked a dark brow at her. "Very well, what, my dear?"

"I mean that I will allow my Heart's Desire to fill my mind," Alice replied, feeling more confident. After all, if she were to be denied her favour, she may as well have it denied now. For the moment, however, she would enjoy being close to Mirana. She would enjoy being so close to her that she could inhale her vanilla and sugar scent and feel her soft and warm breath caress her face. She would warm the Queen's cool hands with her own flushed and warm ones.

And she would hope that Mirana did not know how wet she was between her thighs. She would hope that her Queen did not know how her traitorous gaze kept flicking to her gently rising and falling breasts. She would hope that she wouldn't lose her self-control and lean forward just a little; for it would only take a small distance to allow her to kiss the hard little nipple she saw beneath the snow-white lace.

Mirana gasped softly and Alice saw her brown orbs drop to their joined hands. Alice sucked in a mortified breath and groaned. She had been caressing the Queen's hands with her thumbs!

The young woman began to pull back but Mirana stopped her. Her tiny delicate white hands were surprisingly strong and Alice found herself in an unbreakable grip.

"Think it, Alice," the Queen hissed softly. "Think of it! Think of your Heart's Desire!"

"Blast it, I do nothing _but _think of it!" Alice burst out, composure completely shattered. "I think of it and think of it and I cannot stop! Every time I see you it causes me pain! It hurts so much because I..."

"Shhh..." Mirana whispered, wrenching her hands free and placing a fingertip over Alice's lips. "Shhh...calm yourself. Your favour is granted." She removed her finger and sat back. "You may rise."

Alice was stunned. Her mouth hung open, slack and dry. Her gaze rested on the Queen's knees and she found herself unable to move.

Suddenly Mirana was on her own knees facing Alice. She wrapped her lace-covered arms around the blonde and embraced her fiercely. She pressed her lips to Alice's cheek and kissed her, hard. Then she backed away just enough to cup Alice's face between her palms.

"Your favour is granted, Alice. I sent only you the card."

Alice heard her own rapid breathing seemingly echo about the room. Were her ears deceiving her?

"Alice, my friend, my Champion, I have long suspected that you care for me as more than your friend and Queen. Have you not had a single inkling that I return your feelings?" Mirana's eyes locked with Alice's.

"No," Alice whispered, barely able to believe what she was hearing. "No, I haven't. You are always so cheerful, and when you aren't cheerful you are calm. You have never betrayed any other feeling..."

"You would be surprised at the feelings beneath my calm façade, my darling," Mirana whispered. "And, as soon as you rise with me, I will show you outward façade, as well." Her voice was now filled with a flirtatious mischief that Alice could not mistake.

Mirana was seducing her! Alice laughed softly. As she rose to her feet her strength began to return.

"I know nothing of the arts of physical love," she confided to Mirana, "but I am eager to learn."

"And learn you will," Mirana replied, her dark eyes sparkling. "But you do realise that you will never be allowed to love another? That is the price of my granting you your favour."

Alice felt her lips curve. "Well, the same holds true for you, Mirana. After all, that _is _part of my Heart's Desire."

Their lips brushed lightly together as they embraced in the darkening Throne Room.

"As it is mine," the Queen whispered. "But right now, I desire you, darling Alice. All of you. Will you grant me that favour?"

Alice smiled against her love's mouth. "Once we are in your Chambers, ask me properly. Be my Supplicant. Ask me on your knees and I will be your slave forever."

"No, not my slave," Mirana murmured, "my Heart's Desire."


End file.
